


Mama, I'm in Love with a Criminal

by Vermilion_Bird



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermilion_Bird/pseuds/Vermilion_Bird
Summary: Con artist and thief Alex Ramsey is the girl your mother warned you about. Manipulative and vain, she destroyed every relationship she ever had, and didn't care enough to look back. She never thought she'd care about what she lost, but after getting sucked into a crime spree with the famous Toretto gang, she realizes her life might just be missing something. HanXOC





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Han's life stretching from the beginning of his time with Dom, and practice writing a character I would dislike if I knew her in real life.

And that's where the beginning of the end begun

Everybody knew that we had too much fun

We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job…with the boss

Z

An outlaw in Mexico; the first thing that pops in people's mind is the burly bad guy in a Western with a bandana on his face and a bank bag in his hand galloping towards the border aboard a trusty steed with the hero hot on his heels. The reality? A tall, blonde ex-pageant queen in a stolen Mustang Boss with nothing to her name but the clothes on her back fleeing from a federal agent ex-boyfriend.

Most people found the fantasy version more believable. It made life a lot easier for me.

My story doesn't really start in Mexico; it goes all the way back to my hometown of Malibu, California. From the time I was a baby, my mother had put me in as many pageants as she could; she was living vicariously through me or something like that. She had always wanted a girl so she could dress her up like a doll and turn her into Miss America one day. By the time I was a teenager, I was winning massive titles. It was kind of the catalyst that started the downward spiral that led to me running. I was beautiful and I knew it and so did the boys. I was a cocky bitch that thought she could get out of everything by showing a little leg.

I had a string of bad boys that introduced me to drugs, crime, and street racing. Being around them sent me on what my mother called a "downward spiral into the fiery depths of hell". I'd say it was more the path to my enlightenment.

If I hadn't made the series of bad relationship choices, then I never would have discovered my talent for stealing things. It was my defining characteristic on the streets of Malibu; more people at the races knew me for that than my blonde hair, long legs, and ego. It was kind of shocking considering how much I flaunted the other things.

I felt like Queen Bitch, and I acted like it so much that people eventually started treating me like it. The confidence boost that provided me with made me feel like nothing would ever usurp me, and my actions started getting crazier and harder to hide. My family soon caught on to the fact that I was absolutely out of control and started threatening rehab, jail, and everything else under the sun that they thought would cure me. I could just picture my mom dragging me into an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting and saying "Hello, this is Charity Alexandra Ramsey and she's addicted to criminals and stealing cars." As funny as the image was, there was a massive chance of it coming true. In order to get her off of my back, I pretended to go straight for a little while; even started dating a nice guy that wore sweater vests his grandma had knitted for him and loved computers.

If there is one thing about my life in Malibu that I regret, it was ripping that boy's heart out. I was a sophomore in college and he was a junior when we started dating. He had one of the top GPAs on campus and I would have been failing every class if I wasn't giving the male professors a good reason to pass me. By week three of our relationship I had him doing every assignment for me. In the free time I had gained, I went back to the races and to the racers, and, with my GPA steadily rising, my mother was none the wiser.

I'd like to say I just flirted with him every once in a while and let him do my homework for me, but I let it get so much further than that. Before I knew it, I was a junior and I was telling him I loved, that I one day I was going to marry him. He believed me, and not long after, he proposed and I agreed. He was head over heels in love, and I only tolerated him enough to get what I wanted out of him. The guilt broke my heart when he found out what was really going on; the truth destroyed his.

The pain changed him. He had always wanted to be a computer nerd for the FBI; his dream job soon changed to an actual agent. He was determined to put people like me behind bars until the jail rotted on top of them. Needless to say, when a warrant was issued for my arrest after some cars from the police impound lot disappeared, the family had disowned me after the failed engagement, and none of the racers would protect me with him on my tail, I had to reevaluate my options. With nowhere else to go, I headed south into the fabulous land of tequila, beaches, and no extradition-and straight into the man that took my criminal career to a whole new level.


	2. The First Meeting

I know you're dying to meet me

But I can just tell you this

Baby, as soon as you meet me

You'll wish that you never did

Alone, Halsey

Z

Acapulco. Beautiful beaches, crystal clear waters, cliff diving for days, and a street racing scene built for a queen.

The breeze off the ocean carried the scent of the salt waves that hung around even over the smell of beer and gasoline exhaust. The noise of the waves beating the shore was drowned out by the roar of engines and the competing cacophony of ten different car stereos blasting at their highest level. This was still the most wonderful place in the world to me.

"Alejandra!"

"Mateo!" I called out with a smile as I greeted my only friend at the races.

Some of the surrounding men turned to look with varying degrees of subtly. I turned and flashed him my winning smile that they definitely saw and moved so my long legs were even more visible. It always sparked a jealous streak in the other race rats. Mateo was a fan of having other men be jealous and very much enjoyed that side effect of our friendship.

"Quit." Mateo admonished as he faked a smile so he didn't lose face in front of the race rats. "I got a job for you and these guys don't put up with that. They're the real deal."

I snorted quietly to myself. I had yet to meet a man that didn't put up with that.

He jerked his head towards the corner of the beach where the last of the racers were parked. I followed his squat, muscular figure through the crowd. I was pretty sure I caught the words Letty's going to eat you alive muttered as he stalked off with a purpose.

I didn't have any problem keeping up with him. I was a head taller when I was in flip flops, and with my wedges, I really towered over him. I kept looking over his head to see if I really saw anything worth my attention, and to be honest, I didn't. Most of the people on the edges were racers that were losers or were brand new to the scene which normally meant teenagers. I was never one to be on the edge of things; I had pulled my Boss right into the middle of races and told the main racers to fuck off when they challenged me. I had won, but it was freaking close and I was never going to race again.

I had left home with my stolen car and my purse. If I had lost it on day one, my pretty face wouldn't be enough to get me out of trouble.

I was so lost in thought, I barely registered that we had made it to the last row of cars. He beelined for an Asian man sitting on the hood of an orange Road Runner. That was enough to make me raise my eyebrow. Most of the guys at the races were Hispanic, white, or black. He was tanned, so he could have been here a while, but I'd never run across him, which is saying something because I knew of almost everyone in the scene and everyone in the scene was trying to get to know me.

"Here she is. This is Alex. Best thief we've got. Also one hell of a con artist." Mateo made quick, half-assed introductions and then stepped off to start the race. The crowd was yelling for him and he stepping into the adoring circle of spectators like he owned the place.

The man's eyebrow shot up the second Mateo walked away. Nothing else in his face changed and the gesture screamed condescension. Feeling a flare of anger, I made a show of looking him up and down.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked when he didn't break the silence. He shrugged with a smirk breaking out over his full lips as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his chest pocket.

"That depends on what you can do." He offered me one, but I declined with a wrinkle of my nose. I waited for him to fill in the holes in the conversation as he lit up, but he was too busy lazily watching the race.

"I can do a lot of things," I added emotionlessly with a flip of blonde hair when I got tired of waiting. His eyes wandered back up to me with a look of flirty amusement.

"There's a shipment of cars coming in." Alarm bells went off in my head the second the words left his mouth.

"The best way to get them is to hijack the truck they're on. After that, I can handle recutting keys and everything else, but that guy's cartel-affiliated. If they make it back to his garage, everything becomes way too risky." I cut him off before he could keep going.

It was his turn to look me up and down. I didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on my surgeon assisted cleavage and the way they hovered over my long, tan legs. Normally I was all over the attention, but this job was bigger than any scam or grab I'd pulled myself. I almost felt out of my league.

"You've already been considering it?" He asked as he took another drag.

"I've overheard him talking about it, and I'll admit, it sounds great, but that's a lot of risk to take on."

I'd been lurking in a VIP lounge in one of the nicer clubs for about three weeks looking for my next job. The owner was as slimy as they came, and loved to brag about everything under the sun especially his cars. I'd tried to let myself in his garage to case the place but had been stopped at the door by a big gangster with a gun. I got enough of a look to know that security was too much for this me. This guy had broad shoulders and arm muscles, but he didn't look like the fighting type.

That left the driver of the truck. I'd learned the name of the trucking company and worked out the arrival date. A quick glance at their computer system revealed the route. There was a narrow window where we could jack the truck and I thought it would work, but it definitely wasn't a solo job.

He motioned for me to sit down on the hood with him. Grateful to be off my feet for a second, I took him up on his offer. There was a silence between us as he pulled out another cigarette and lit up. The lighter threw long shadows over his tan face.

I had to admit he was handsome. He posture screamed relaxed and carefree as he lounged against the hood with a cigarette in one hand a beer propped on his knee in the other. He lips were small but full. He had clear, tan skin and a solid, square jaw. He was broad shouldered with a strong chest and arms that stood out under a tight white t-shirt. He looked young, probably my age, which made me question which crew he was running with.

I didn't lend my talents out to just anyone, and I definitely didn't do it for free.

"Han." he offered after a long few minutes of silence as he took a swig of the beer and offered me a sip.

"Alex," I replied lamely as I took it, gulped some down, and handed it back.

"Want to go for a drive, Alex?" He finished up his beer and his cigarette about the same time.

I opened my mouth to tell him I was staying here. After all, the race had just started and I had barely gotten any time to mingle before Mateo pulled me over here, but something about his mischevious smirk made me curious. I still hadn't agreed to this job, and I might as well get to know him before I did. Also, I was curious about his mystery crew.

With one last glance at the party going on without me, I nodded my acceptance with a flirty smile. He offered me his hand to help me slide off the car. Without knowing how significant that moment would become to me later, I took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is a super old story prompt from about 2012 when I was trying to write a different style of character. I'm going to try to slowly pick it up. I have trouble writing her because she's everything I hate in a person and I'm still not sure where I want to go plotwise. I'm hoping to do some early days Dom and the team though. I definitely want to write about Han and Gisele's relationship.


	3. The Dominic Toretto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is super appreciated, even negative. I really want to work to develop myself as a writer in this story. I took a few years off and it completely changed my writing style for the worse.

Interesting sense of style

Ten million dollar smile

Think I can handle that

Animal in the sack

His eyes see right to my soul

I surrender self-control

Catch me looking again

Falling right into my plan

Britany Spears, Radar

Z

Toyko, Japan

Modern Day

The sound of my boots clicking up the stairs was the only sign of life echoing through the garage over the emo rock Han only listened to when he was alone. It was the middle of the day, so the kids were all in school, Tosh and Alden were who knows where, and the models were at their day job. There was no sign of the party that had happened the night before; all the champagne glasses and beer bottles were removed off the table tops and the panties Earl and Twink had been tossing around had thankfully been removed from the railing where they had hung like a flag.

"Han?" I called cautiously as I avoided touching the rail up the stairs where the mystery panties had been dangled. I rolled my eyes. Boys never changed.

"You're early." He appeared from the VIP room with a bottle in each hand where he was clearly restocking the bar.

I normally would have joked about having employees to do that, but the look on his face stopped me.

He never smiled anymore. That had been the thing I liked about him the most when I met him, that cocky smile that showed his blinding white teeth. It always disappeared quickly into his even more cocky smirk, but I had always loved the way it lit up his face. Now his full mouth never moved into anything real. It was always a show now; one that he didn't bother to put on for me anymore. His lips were pressed in a hard line that showed the lines beginning to start at the corner of his eyes and around his mouth.

I followed him in and settled into a chair while he put the rest of the bottles back on the shelf and started marking off notes on his lips.

"When did we start to get old Han?" I asked him after a few moments of silence. He turned to look at me with a shrug.

"Did you ever think we would end up here?" I asked him when he didn't reply. He ran his fingertips across one of the bottles as he thought about it for a second.

"It was always the goal." He paused thoughtfully as he stared at a spot on the wall over my head. "The destination was never the fun part, though."

Z

Acapulco, Mexico

The Past

"So where the fuck are you taking me?" Han grinned like a bad little kid, which made me laugh. "Seriously, we've ruled out dinner, movies, long walks down the beach,-" I trailed off as I forgot all of my other guesses.

"There's always your place." He teased. I snorted.

"Come on, boy. I'm going to need you to work for it." He laughed.

"We're almost there." He took a turn down a dark street and we shot down the alley towards a warehouse. It was old and decrepit. The only light any were around was a tiny sliver spilling into the street from a slightly open door.

"So this is where this great, mysterious crew you run with hides." I tried to keep the sneer out of my voice, but I didn't succeed. I glanced over at Han to his lips press together. I was about to move into damage control mode, but he huffed.

"We're moving up in the world, but unfortunately cops are still a thing." He smoothly pulled around the side of the building into complete darkness and killed the engine.

I was jealous of his driving. I had dated a race track guy when I was sixteen and he had introduced me to street racing and driving, but I was not nearly as good as the actual street racers. I had just developed a strong love of American muscle, in every sense of the phrase. He made boys my parents approved of a thing of the past.

Han opened his door and got out, so I started following suit.

Part of me knew I should have been a least a little apprehensive about following this man I'd just met into a dark warehouse in the middle of nowhere, but I wasn't at all. This was an adventure I was looking forward to.

We skirted the back of the building together until we came to the cracked open door. Han put a hand on the small of my back that sent sparks up my spine as he pushed it open for me. Walking into the unknown with him blocking my exit definitely should have sent up red flags, but it didn't.

Every eye in the dusty garage turned to me when I walked in. The big bald man bent over a cherry red Chevelle with a wrench was the first to approach us. The grease covered, dark-haired woman in the corner working on a Nova wrinkled her nose up as she looked me over. It didn't bother me; I was used to not getting along with women. There was another guy in the back that started to wolf whistle, but the bald man stopped it with a wave of his hand. It was easy to see who was in charge.

"Han." He greeted my companion with a smile.

"Dom." A shock went down my back as the cocky smirk slid off my face.

Dominic Toretto. This was the big league. These were the best of the best.

My heart raced as my mind went into overdrive. I had been wanting this for so long. I was so tired of shaking down rich businessmen for what was in their wallets. So tired of little scores here and there from high-end stores and competitors garages. These were the people that could get me away from all of that. I'd never wanted anything more.

"This is Alex." Han supplied lazily as he reached in his pocket for his cigarettes. Dom shot him a pointed look and he put them back.

"Welcome, Alex." I felt like my heart was going to explode at his deep voice. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins at the sheer thought of the jobs we could pull together. "This is Letty and Omar."

Ah. The infamous Letty. She probably would eat me alive.

"I thought you were bringing us some help, not your skank for the night." Letty quipped. Omar muttered something in Spanish I didn't catch. Letty snorted. "What do you do, Malibu Barbie?"

"I was hoping to steal a truck, but I'd decided it didn't work as a solo job," I said slowly. I wasn't offended at all by Letty. I was so used to it that it didn't make me angry anymore. I was just trying to figure out how I was going to play this.

"Florez was apparently already on her radar." Han slid past me to pull another beer out of the cooler tucked next to a well-stocked toolbox.

Dom smiled as he gestured for me to come further into the garage. I took a few long steps forward as I fought the urge to tug at the bottom of my shorts. I felt super out of place here dressed for the races in nonexistent denim shorts and a low cut halter top. This wasn't the usual scum bag's chop shop I was used to visiting; everything here had a ton of power and no flash. These machines were made for jobs, not picking up stupid slutty women at races.

"What do you know?" Omar asked as he abandoned his tools to join us in the center.

Him I had seen before. He was never my biggest fan after the first race and he wasn't shy about saying it. He had a beer gut and a porn 'stache so he wasn't exactly on my radar and that was all I knew about him. I kind of regretted not paying more attention to him.

"Perez has been bragging about this shipment for two weeks. The new Lambo should be the most valuable. The Corvette is stolen and the papers haven't been fixed yet. He's also got an older Porsche that's not in fantastic shape, an old Jag that should sell okay, and a classic Mercedes that he wasn't sure about. They'll be on a truck in three days."

"Where did you get your information?" Letty more or less barked the question.

"I liked to put myself where information comes to me," I answered haughtily as I settled myself in a plastic chair to Han's right and stretched my long legs out in front of me. He passed me the beer he had just opened and grabbed one for himself.

"KInda sounded like you hacked the computers at the shipping company." Han ratted me out as he took a long swig.

"I did that too." Letty's eyes narrowed as Dom considered me thoughtfully.

"She's banging him, Dom." Omar cut in heatedly. "You can't trust her."

"Banging that?" I rolled my eyes at the thought of Perez and his slicked back hair as he continued to argue why I was untrustworthy.

Han laughed quietly. His smile lit up his eyes before it disappeared into his normal smirk. I found myself wishing I could make him laugh again, unfortunately, Omar was still talking.

"What's your problem with me? Just go ahead and spit it out now. It's the boobs, isn't it? You don't trust people that have them." I filled in for him as I sipped my beer. His face turned red in anger. Letty glanced between us with a new interest.

"You're not exactly respected for your brain around these parts." He muttered.

"Is that all, or you got more?" I goaded.

"You can't drive. You just have that fancy Mustang for attention." He finally spit out.

"Nope. I can't. Not like you. I'm not a mechanic either. That's okay though because that's not why you're hiring me. I've got fast hands, I'm decent with computers, and I know how to con people. I realize that doesn't exactly make me trustworthy, but it's true. You put me in as a distraction for that driver and that truck is ours with no problems. That's the beauty of boobs."

"That's got to hurt a little, Omar." Letty ribbed him with a smile. I felt myself relax a little at her approval.

"Do you have the route?" Dom asked as he pulled a map out of the passenger seat of the car he was working on.

"Let's talk money first." His movements ground to a halt. I forced myself to maintain my confidence and my smile, even though I felt like I had made a huge misstep.

"I've got buyers lined up if you can fix paperwork. We split the profits after expenses." Han filled in. I glanced over at him and noticed he was playing with the carton of cigarettes as he finished up his beer.

"I'm good with that." I agreed.

"Perfect. Let's talk planning." Letty snatched the map from Dom.

Z

"I"m surprised you're quiet." Han broke the silence as we got back in his Road Runner.

"Yeah, I didn't shut up on the way over here did I?" I joked as I glanced out the window as he shot off the curb with a lot of speed.

"Nervous?" He asked. I rolled down the window rather than answering him.

"What do I have to be nervous about?" I finally answered cockily. "If I'm really working with the best then I have nothing to worry about."

We fell into a comfortable silence as he swung through some side streets. He finally pulled up where the races were burning themselves out. At least half of the people had left and the good racers had already won and were sitting around with some beers and women. In the next hour, there would be no one left here and the after parties would be in full swing.

For one of the first times since I'd been here, I didn't feel the need to go to one to be seen. For the first time, I was questioning if I was good enough. It was a terrifying, very foreign feeling and I wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Some of the things Omar said to me had some truth. I wouldn't have given him a second thought if he wasn't with Toretto's crew, but now that I knew he was, I felt like I needed to prove myself. Normally I didn't care what anyone thought. I definitely didn't grovel for approval. My mother trained me to always be the best and to hide any feeling of inadequacy. This time I didn't know if I could hide it.

I wanted this so much.

I needed to learn how to drive. That would help with those feelings of inadequacy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand on my knee. I jerked out my thoughts and swatted at the hand. Han pulled it back immediately with an apology. I glanced around and realized we had been sitting at the races for a while with me staring straight into space.

I flashed him a winning smile as I straightened my hair.

"Sorry. I was deep in my own head."

"How often does that work?" He asked slyly as he pulled out his cigarettes and moved to get out. Confused, I quickly followed him out of the car.

"How often does what work?" He shot me a knowing smirk as he lit up.

"Flashing that pageant smile when you don't want someone to see what you're thinking" He clarified. I was surprised he saw through me so quickly, but I wasn't going to let him know that so quickly.

"How about you and that smirk? I bet that gets you a lot of places, doesn't it? That whole tall, mysterious, bad boy thing works on a lot of girls. " I shot back.

He smiled at me for real and I liked it.

"We might be a lot alike." He conceded.

"I bet we are, California." He shrugged. "How'd you end up here?"

"Probably the same way you did." He answered cryptically. His smile vanished and I knew not to push it.

"That depends, were you after the journey or the destination?" I tried my luck, flirtily smiling so he'd know I wasn't prying. His eyebrows edged up slightly.

"Which was it for you?"

"The destination. Mexico with all it's margaritas and beaches and no extradition." He chuckled. "Going after the destination was probably not my best move though. Once I got here, I wished I stopped to enjoy the journey a little more."

I'd gone straight to Acapulco after I left California in the middle of the night. When I got here I felt super accomplished and proud of myself for getting away until I realized I didn't know where to go from there. I was so tunnel visioned I hadn't thought of anything but the spot on the map.

"You'll always get there eventually. It's more about how you get there for me." Han looked and I shared a look as the last racers of the night crossed the finish line.

I found myself wanting to know a lot more about this mystery man from California.


End file.
